Space 12
4:29:53 PM Josie: Okay! 4:31:54 PM Josie: Coil was eating lunch with Stella! He has on him an incredibly forbidden narcotic called felwerine on him! He also has a small white kitten. 4:32:42 PM Coil: Indeed! Uberverboten. 4:34:14 PM Josie: Bigtime. 4:35:00 PM Coil: Coil eats his salad. 4:35:50 PM Josie: Stella does too! She seems pensive. 4:36:08 PM Coil: What's on your mind? 4:36:53 PM Josie: She smiles a little. "It's best not to ask. Besides, I promised not to talk about it again, so. What are you going to name the kitten?" 4:37:20 PM Coil: I don't know. Everyone is expecting me to name them lately. You name her. 4:37:55 PM Josie: Stella: I suppose "Snowflake" would be cliched. 4:39:16 PM Coil: Maybe. But she seems like a snowflake. 4:39:36 PM Josie: Stella: How about Killer? 4:39:51 PM Josie: Snowflake-or-Killer: Mew! 4:40:14 PM Coil: I like Snowflake. 4:42:11 PM Josie: Stella: I think she does too. 4:42:28 PM Coil: Well, that settles it. 4:43:32 PM Josie: She plays with the kitty a bit, rubbing her tiny tummy. 4:43:59 PM Josie: The waiter brings your actual meal! 4:44:18 PM Coil: Coil cuts off a piece of meat for the kitten! 4:44:50 PM Josie: Stella: Does she eat? 4:46:24 PM Coil: Well, let's see. 4:46:45 PM Josie: The kitten sniffs at the meat and then nibbles at it. 4:47:01 PM Josie: Stella: ... that may possibly be the cutest thing I've ever seen. 4:47:41 PM Coil: Well, kittens are pretty cute. 4:48:58 PM Coil: It's a natural defense, I think. 4:49:19 PM Josie: Snowflake: Mew! 4:51:16 PM Josie: Stella grins, and starts eating her food. 4:53:09 PM Coil: Coil eats his food, glancing at Stella. "So Althea thinks she might be able to give Irene a voice." 4:53:37 PM Josie: Stella: ... really? When? 4:54:09 PM Coil: Not sure. She needed some supplies.. It might be a little while. 4:55:17 PM Josie: Stella: ... how long is a little while? 4:55:36 PM Coil: Some of the supplies she needs are going to be tricky to get. 5:01:20 PM Josie: Stella: But how long? 5:05:35 PM Coil: Coil looks at her. "I dont' know. It might take me weeks to get the stuff she needs." 5:06:22 PM Josie: Stella: Oh, weeks. Not months or years. Good. 5:06:51 PM Coil: You'd have to ask Althea for more details. 5:08:04 PM Josie: Stella smiles. "I'll do that." 5:12:08 PM Josie: Suddenly there's a clink-clink-crunch-crunch noise, and the centerpiece on the table falls over. 5:12:58 PM Coil: Coil looks for Snowflake! 5:13:05 PM Coil: ((Made more teeeeea.)) 5:15:12 PM Josie: The cat is on his lap! 5:15:20 PM Josie: Stella frowns. "... what was that?" 5:15:42 PM Josie: She looks out the window, and reaches out to touch it. "... it's broken." 5:16:22 PM Coil: ... down! 5:16:41 PM Coil: Coil gets low, sticking the kitten in his jacket pocket. 5:17:40 PM Josie: She slips under the table. 5:17:50 PM Josie: Stella: ... why are we down here? 5:17:58 PM Josie: There's another clink-clink-crunch-crunch. 5:18:05 PM Coil: Someone shooting. 5:18:33 PM Coil: Coil looks around at the restaraunt. 5:18:45 PM Josie: No one else seems to have noticed. 5:18:50 PM Josie: Then again, the sounds *were* pretty quiet. 5:19:14 PM Josie: Stella: ... oh, they were *bullet* holes. Who uses bullets anymore? 5:19:21 PM Josie: ((distance shooters, mainly!)) 5:19:25 PM Coil: Snipers. 5:21:32 PM Josie: A waiter wanders over. "... is something wrong, ma'am? Sir?" 5:22:27 PM Coil: Get *down*, there's someone shooting, you have to clear the restaraunt. 5:23:08 PM Josie: The waiter freezes. "What?" 5:24:20 PM Coil: There's holes in your window and broken place settings. Can you cover the windows? 5:25:35 PM Josie: Waiter: Y-yes... 5:26:11 PM Josie: Stella: ... someone's trying to kill me? 5:26:21 PM Josie: The waiter dashes off and draws the blinds, quickly. 5:26:27 PM Coil: Or me. 5:27:02 PM Josie: Stella: How do we tell? 5:27:08 PM Josie: Snowflake: Mew! 5:27:34 PM Coil: We dont' find out. 5:27:42 PM Coil: Coil looks at the waiter. "Back door?" 5:29:37 PM Josie: The waiter points to the backdoor. "I should evacuate the place. Go on, go." 5:29:47 PM Josie: He hurries toward the host. 5:29:58 PM Coil: Coil nods, and grabs Stella's hand. 5:30:47 PM Josie: Stella: ... we'd better go before they call the authorities. 5:31:11 PM Coil: Coil nods. "Yeah, let's go." 5:31:19 PM Coil: Coil heads toward the back door! 5:31:46 PM Josie: She stands up and follows him; there's another one of those crinkling noises, and this time Coil *feels* the bullet pass, it's so close. 5:32:05 PM Coil: Coil looks at Stella, makes sure she's okay. 5:32:41 PM Josie: She looks worried. 5:32:48 PM Josie: But hasn't been hit. 5:33:01 PM Josie: The back door actually leads straight into the kitchens. 5:33:28 PM Josie: As you pass through the doorway to the kitchen there's a scream behind you, followed by several more screams, and a rush to the front door of the restaurant. 5:33:38 PM Josie: Fortunately, you're not going that direction! 5:36:20 PM Josie: Stella follows Coil hastily, and keeps his hand in hers. 5:36:44 PM Coil: Coil opens the back door when they get there, carefully, his free hand on his gun. 5:39:19 PM Josie: There's two ptt-ptt noises, and the metal next to his head gains two small holes, suddenly! 5:39:47 PM Coil: ...this is starting to feel personal. 5:39:53 PM Coil: Coil draws his weapon! 5:42:20 PM Josie: There's two more of the noises! If Coil is looking for his assailant, there *is* a gleam of metal on top of the building across the way from this one. 5:43:29 PM Coil: ((Are we out the back door?)) 5:45:51 PM Josie: Yep! 5:47:02 PM | Edited 5:50:53 PM Coil: Coil hugs the wall with Stella, providing as narrow a profile as possible. 5:51:05 PM Coil: Coil heads away from the shooter, trying to put a building between them. 5:52:50 PM Josie: She follows him, pretty quietly. 5:53:10 PM Josie: Once you get around the corner there's no more shots. 5:53:18 PM Josie: Stella's bleeding, though. 5:54:00 PM Coil: Coil frowns. "Where are you hit? 5:56:07 PM Josie: Stella: Shoulder, I think. It hurts. 5:56:13 PM Josie: She sounds pretty calm about it. 5:57:14 PM Coil: Coil nods. "Let me see." 5:57:18 PM Coil: Coil checks her shoulder! 5:58:06 PM Josie: She moves the strap of her dress to let him; it's gushing blood, but if you can stop it in time she should be okay. Of course, hospitals *will* want to know why she's got a gunshot wound and there *will* be an investigation. 5:59:03 PM Coil: ((Is it a flesh wound or is there a bullet in there?)) 5:59:30 PM Josie: There's no exit wound. 5:59:34 PM Josie: So there's probably a bullet in there. 5:59:46 PM Josie: It's a flesh wound, but there's a substantial chance of bleeding to death anyway. 6:00:01 PM Josie: Stella: Interesting. I'd've thought it would be more painful. 6:00:43 PM Coil: Adreneline dulls the pain. 6:01:27 PM Coil: Coil tears off a bit of his shirt to bind the wound. 6:05:13 PM Josie: Stella: I'm not especially excited, captain. 6:05:28 PM Josie: He manages to tie it shut a bit, but she'll need some proper medical attention fairly soon. 6:06:43 PM Coil: .... I know a guy who can help. 6:10:23 PM Josie: Stella: Good. Let's go there, then. 6:10:38 PM Josie: Stella: ... though it wouldn't be so bad if we didn't. 6:11:07 PM Coil: You'll bleed out. It's a flesh wound, but you'll lose a lot of blood if its not attended too. 6:11:10 PM Coil: C'mon. 6:11:33 PM Coil: Coil picks up his commlink. 6:11:40 PM Coil: Coil calls Tiktok! 6:12:59 PM Josie: Tiktok: Hey! Change yer mind about dinner? Or about the weasels? Bambambam weasels EVERYWHERE. Awww yeah! 6:13:09 PM Josie: Stella: There's worse things. 6:13:34 PM Coil: My friend is hurt, Tiktok. She needs medical attention and not a lot of questions asked. Can you help? 6:14:21 PM Josie: Tiktok: Um... sure, I guess. Is she an android? 6:15:26 PM Coil: No, but she's been shot. 6:17:45 PM Josie: Tiktok: Oh, okay. So you want a fleshy-surgeon. Okay! 6:19:01 PM Josie: Tiktok: Um. Meet us... um... 6:19:20 PM Coil: Where? Away from the park. 6:19:44 PM Josie: Tiktok: Well, how about the lower levels! Cops don't go there usually. 6:20:24 PM Coil: Okay. 6:20:54 PM Josie: Tiktok gives you an address that's deep, deep within the bowels of the planet. Cops *don't* go there, and for a good reason--they'd probably never be heard from again. 6:21:12 PM Coil: ((How long will it take to get there?)) 6:22:14 PM Josie: Probably an hour, unless you get a speedercar. 6:23:06 PM Josie: Judging from how pale Stella is, and the blood that's oozing out of the bandage, an hour will be too long. 6:23:55 PM Coil: Okay. I'll meet you there. 6:24:11 PM Coil: Coil looks at Stella. "I'll have to steal a car." 6:26:44 PM Josie: Stella: Oh, that's nice. 6:26:46 PM Josie: Tiktok hangs up. 6:27:11 PM Coil: Coil tugs Stella along! 6:30:33 PM Josie: She murmurs something. 6:31:09 PM Coil: What was that? Stay with me! 6:31:17 PM Coil: Coil finds a secluded car! 6:32:31 PM Josie: Stella: I said this is a very exciting first date. 6:32:48 PM Josie: There's a car parked a little way inside of an alley. 6:36:14 PM Josie: It's a *nice* speedercar. 6:36:51 PM Josie: Two person, something like a cross between a modern automobile and a modern motorcycle. Enclosed, but two-person. They go significantly faster than the larger family models. 6:36:55 PM Josie: ((BRB, digestion.)) 6:37:09 PM Coil: This'll do. 6:37:17 PM Coil: Coil gets to criming it! 6:47:22 PM Josie: Back! 6:47:50 PM Josie: He *is* somewhat familiar with this model; it normally requires an ID to start it. 6:48:07 PM Coil: ((Can he crime it open?)) 6:48:29 PM Josie: He can try to hack it, yep! Although he could also call Lou. 6:48:49 PM Coil: Coil will try and do that, then. 6:49:50 PM Josie: Which? 6:50:00 PM Coil: Comm Lou. 6:54:27 PM Josie: Lou: Hey, Captain. Feelin' lonely? 6:55:35 PM Coil: Need some hackery, Lou. Need to hack this Luxus 25 speeder in a hurry. Can you help if I hook my comm unit into it? 6:58:30 PM Josie: Lou: ... we-elllll... maybe if you ask nicely. 6:58:39 PM Coil: Please? 7:00:14 PM Josie: Lou: Sure thing, hook me up. 7:02:37 PM Coil: Coil hooks his commlink into the speeder! 7:03:51 PM Josie: It takes about ten seconds and the door slides open. 7:04:10 PM Coil: Thanks, Lou! 7:04:39 PM Coil: Coil gets on, getting Stella behind him. 7:07:12 PM Josie: She curls up in the back seat, silently. 7:07:13 PM Josie: Lou signs off. 7:07:25 PM Coil: Coil starts the thing up! 7:09:30 PM Josie: Someone comes out into the alley. "Hey, that's my speeder! Stop! Thief!" 7:09:43 PM Coil: Coil flies off anyway! 7:10:13 PM Coil: Coil comms Lou again. "Did you deactivate the tracker on this thing?" 7:10:34 PM Josie: Lou: 'course, what do you take me for, a baby? 7:11:08 PM Coil: Sorry, that was rude of me. But we're being shot at and I don't need the speeder's owner after us as well. 7:12:06 PM Josie: Lou: Woah, you're being shot at? Should I tell Vir? 7:12:32 PM Coil: No, not much to be done about it. Stella got shot, I'm going to get her help. 7:15:28 PM Josie: Lou: Oh well. Nobody important then. See you later! 7:16:35 PM Coil: Coil flies to the lower levels in the most indirect but fastest way he can! 7:19:03 PM Josie: A couple of times he thinks there's another speeder following him--a fast one, dark grey. 7:19:21 PM Coil: He tries to lose it! 7:21:07 PM Josie: It's hard to do--there's not a lot of traffic at this time of day. 7:21:11 PM Josie: Stella murmurs something again. 7:21:37 PM Coil: What was that? 7:23:55 PM Josie: Stella: It's nice to meet you. 7:24:58 PM Coil: Coil looks over his shoulder at her! She going into shock? 7:25:36 PM Josie: It doesn't look like it, but she is *awfully* pale. 7:25:55 PM Coil: ... this is going to be tough to top for our second date, you realize. 7:26:01 PM Coil: Coil flies down to the lower levels! 7:26:35 PM Josie: Stella: ... date with death. 7:26:57 PM Josie: He *thinks* he's managed to evade the pursuit, but it's very hard to tell. One thing's for sure, though--it wasn't law enforcement. 7:28:55 PM Coil: I'm on a first name basis with death. He isn't coming near. 7:29:03 PM Coil: By the way, his name is Gary, strangely enough. 7:29:19 PM Josie: Stella: Aren't you him? 7:29:35 PM Coil: Nah. 7:30:13 PM Josie: Stella: I don't believe you. 7:30:44 PM Coil: He's taller. 7:30:51 PM Coil: Coil steps on it! 7:32:06 PM Josie: Stella: You're tall. 7:32:52 PM Josie: He gets to the place Tiktok said he'd be waiting. 7:34:33 PM Coil: He parks and opens up the speeder, looking for Tikitok! 7:37:03 PM Josie: Tiktok's at the corner, waving frenetically. 7:37:13 PM Coil: Coil gets Stella out! 7:42:02 PM Josie: She's not able to walk on her own at this point. 7:42:42 PM Coil: Coil carries her over, then, fast! 7:45:18 PM Josie: She doesn't even cling. 7:45:29 PM Josie: Tiktok: ... woah, she's gettin' that red stuff all over the place! Come on. 7:45:57 PM Coil: Lead on. She needs help,f ast. 7:45:58 PM Josie: He dodges into a sewer grate. 7:47:06 PM Coil: Coil follows! 7:49:35 PM Josie: He leads Coil through a series of sewer pipes--large ones, easy to walk in even carrying a girl--and eventually he leads you into a big empty room with waterlines on the sides. It's damp, and smells like water. 7:51:28 PM Coil: Coil wrinkles his nose, looking for somewhere to put her down. 7:52:36 PM Josie: Someone else wheels a stretcher in from a tiny narrow doorway. "Here." 7:52:51 PM Josie: It's a little girl, with brownish hair in pigtails. 7:53:04 PM Coil: Coil puts her down. 7:54:15 PM Josie: Girl: She's bleeding a lot! What'd you do? 7:54:21 PM Coil: She got shot! 7:55:54 PM Josie: Tiktok: It wasn't Coil though, 'cause if it was she'd be all dead. 7:56:11 PM Coil: Some sniper started shooting at us. 7:56:12 PM Josie: Girl: Oh, okay. Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't do it all over again. Um. She's missing a lot of blood, huh? 7:56:24 PM Josie: Tiktok: Woah, really? Cool! 7:56:36 PM Coil: I don't know her blood type. If I'm a match, she can have some of mine. 7:58:30 PM Josie: Girl: Oh, okay. Yeah, we might have to synthesize from yours if it's not. 7:58:42 PM Josie: She pokes Coil with a little gadget; it stings. 7:58:45 PM Coil: Coil nods. 7:58:54 PM Coil: What's your name? 7:59:25 PM Josie: Girl: Teela. I heard *all kinds* of crazy stories about you! 7:59:59 PM Coil: You Tiktok's girlfriend? 8:00:22 PM Josie: Girl: Looks like you're O negative! That's *really* great. 8:00:37 PM Coil: Is it? Great. 8:00:39 PM Josie: Girl: Nuh-uh, I built Tiktok. 8:00:44 PM Josie: Tiktok: She totally did! 8:00:51 PM Josie: Teela: Out of spare parts and stuff. 8:01:00 PM Josie: Tiktok: The sparest! 8:01:01 PM Coil: Impressive. 8:01:25 PM Josie: Teela jabs Coil with a tube shaped thing, and hooks up the other end to Stella. 8:01:33 PM Josie: Teela: He's got all kinds of addons and stuff. 8:03:12 PM Josie: Teela: You don't have any blood diseases or anything, right? 8:03:28 PM Coil: Not that I know of. 8:04:56 PM Josie: Teela: Well, it should be cleared by the filter anyway. 8:05:48 PM Coil: Coil nods. "She going to be okay?" 8:06:27 PM Josie: Teela: Um, think so! She's kinda a squishy organic type. 8:06:59 PM Coil: Yeah, well. We can't really help how we're created, can we? 8:07:20 PM Josie: Teela: Well sure! You could get upgrades! 8:07:38 PM Josie: Tiktok: I *offered* to make him an arm that has a gun in it once! But he said no. 8:07:58 PM Josie: There's a click and blood starts moving down the tube to Stella. 8:09:52 PM Coil: No, I said, 'not unless I lose my original arm first'. 8:10:08 PM Josie: Tiktok: I can cut it off! We got a bone saw! 8:10:09 PM Coil: I lose it, and you're the first person I talk to, that promsie still stands. 8:10:18 PM Josie: Teela: I got *three* bone saws. 8:10:25 PM Josie: She grins. 8:10:26 PM Coil: It's all right. 8:10:53 PM Coil: Hmm. I have an android on my crew who got some of her personality circuits fused. I should give her your number. You might be able to help her. 8:10:56 PM Josie: She also cleans off Stella's arm and shoulder, and then lays some artificial skin on it, with a binder in between. 8:11:37 PM Josie: Teela: Oh *man*, really? I don't deal with hardbodies, that's Tiktok's specialty. I had to follow the instructions to get him to come out all right and even then I ended up with some extra pieces. 8:11:50 PM Josie: Tiktok: That doesn't mean it's wrong though, everybody comes up with extra pieces! 8:12:01 PM Josie: Teela: Sure, but sometimes I wonder if it's your sanity and stuff. 8:12:09 PM Josie: Tiktok: I don't need any *more* sanity! 8:13:41 PM Josie: Before the false skin binds to the wound fully, Teela peels it up and pulls out a bullet. It's a fairly small-caliber thing, but if it had hit her in the head instead of the shoulder... it wouldn't've needed to be any bigger. 8:13:50 PM Josie: Teela: Well no, prob'ly not! 8:14:17 PM Josie: ((Going to make that cake now, so I'll be slow on the replies!)) 8:14:26 PM Coil: ((mmm, cake. Okay!)) 8:14:41 PM Coil: Coil nods absently, keeping an eye on the entrance. 8:15:57 PM Josie: No one. Stella murmurs a bit. 8:16:09 PM Coil: Coil squeezes her hand. 8:17:12 PM Josie: Teela: So, how come she got shot? 8:17:54 PM Coil: You''d have to ask the sniper. 8:22:41 PM Coil: Coil pulls Snowflake out of his pocket and puts her on Stella's stomach. 8:23:39 PM Josie: The kitty mews adorably. 8:23:56 PM Josie: Tiktok: Awww. Does she like her? 8:24:29 PM Josie: After a moment Teela stops the blood flow. "You should maybe sit down!" 8:24:33 PM Coil: She does. 8:24:36 PM Coil: Coil sits! 8:34:23 PM Josie: ((Cake in!)) 8:34:32 PM Josie: Tiktok drags over a chair from whoknows where. 8:34:55 PM Josie: Teela takes the cords away; they automatically deposite some sort of superglue-like substance on the wounds, which close on their own. 8:35:11 PM Josie: Teela: Okay, that should do it! Where do ya want the bullet? 8:36:12 PM Coil: I'll take it, if you can clean it up. 8:40:28 PM Josie: Teela rubs it on what looks like a garage cloth, and hands it to him. 8:40:34 PM Josie: Stella eyes Coil. 8:40:40 PM Coil: Coil looks at the bullet. 8:40:41 PM Josie: ((Cake in the oven! Sandwich in the hand!)) 8:41:20 PM Josie: It's a little smaller than one would expect, and a bit deformed from hitting Stella's shoulderbone. 8:42:51 PM Coil: Mostly he's trying to identify what kind of weapon would have fired it and who he might know that uses such a weapon. 8:43:58 PM Josie: High-powered, low-caliber rifle, sniper style, but a small enough weapon to disassemble and disguise as something else. An assassin's weapon, most likely. 8:46:26 PM Coil: Coil looks at Stella. "How are you feeling?" 8:48:48 PM Josie: Stella opens her eyes. "Good. I've had some strange dreams in the past few minutes." 8:49:36 PM Coil: Like what? 8:52:07 PM Josie: Stella: I dreamed you were Death, coming to take me away in your chariot. 8:52:12 PM Josie: She smiles wanly. 8:53:49 PM Coil: I don't even have a chariot. 8:54:02 PM Coil: Pretty sure Death rides a horse. And I don't know how to ride. 8:54:06 PM Coil: So. 9:00:21 PM Josie: Stella: You have a ship. 9:00:41 PM Coil: That's not a chariot or a horse. You should rest. 9:02:16 PM Josie: Stella: Here? 9:03:24 PM Coil: We're not getting shot at, are we? 9:04:52 PM Josie: Stella: No, but it *isn't* a bed. 9:06:32 PM Coil: Coil looks at Teela. "Where's the closest place to get a shuttle up to orbit?" 9:07:01 PM Josie: Teela: Well, you'd have to walk up a flight or two. That'd be it, though! 9:07:22 PM Coil: Okay. 9:07:45 PM Coil: That's fine. 9:09:36 PM Josie: Stella: It's cold. 9:10:07 PM Coil: We'll get you back to the ship, then. 9:11:20 PM Coil: Can you stand up? 9:14:20 PM Josie: Stella: Yes, I think so. 9:14:38 PM Josie: Teela: You could always stay here somewhere! ... do you think they're hunting you or anything? 9:15:53 PM Coil: No idea. I think I saw someone following me when we were flying down here, but I can't be sure. 9:16:54 PM Josie: Teela: .... do you think they'll be watching the station? 9:18:52 PM Coil: Probably. 9:21:32 PM Josie: Teela: Okay! Whatcha gonna do, then? 9:22:14 PM Coil: ... well, we need to leave this district. Maybe hole up for a night and then return to the ship. 9:25:18 PM Josie: Teela: Okay! 9:25:24 PM Josie: Tiktok: Oh man, I know where you should stay! 9:25:33 PM Coil: Oh? 9:29:53 PM Josie: Tiktok: Yeah! 9:29:57 PM Josie: He gives a bunch of directions. 9:30:34 PM Coil: Where is this place? 9:30:39 PM Coil: What is this place, I should say. 9:31:27 PM Josie: Teela: Oh, it's an old water reclamation site! 9:31:39 PM Josie: Tiktok: Nuh uh, I think he means the place I was giving him directions to! It's a surprise. 9:31:44 PM Josie: He grins maniacally. 9:32:09 PM Coil: .... is it safe? 9:33:06 PM Josie: Tiktok: Sure! 9:33:37 PM Coil: All right, then. 9:35:56 PM Coil: Coil looks at Stella. "Can you stand?" 9:37:37 PM Josie: Stella sits up, wobbling a bit. 9:41:26 PM Coil: Coil helps her up. "Don't rush it. Take it slow if you need to." 9:45:45 PM Josie: Stella stands, putting her arms around Coil to steady herself. 9:46:29 PM Coil: You okay? 9:49:24 PM Josie: Stella: No. I've been shot. 9:49:27 PM Josie: She giggles. 9:49:39 PM Coil: Who hasn't? 9:53:27 PM Josie: Stella: Have you been shot? Where? 9:54:15 PM Coil: Coil thinks. "Twice in my left arm, once in my right shoulder, once in my upper thigh, once in the gut, and once in the chest. Missed my heart." 9:55:45 PM Josie: Stella: Can I see? 9:56:06 PM Coil: Maybe later. I don't have a lot of scars. Thank medical technology for that. 9:57:49 PM Josie: Stella: Tonight will have to wait, then, won't it? 10:07:20 PM Coil: ((blegh. Now my stomach!)) 10:07:43 PM Josie: ((Awwww. *snug*)) 10:09:23 PM Coil: Coil nods. "Yeah. Well, being safe is the first priority. We'll go to this place that Tiktok mentioned and lay low for a bit." 10:17:43 PM Josie: Stella nods. "You're so sensible. I never expected that." 10:18:15 PM Coil: You don't live long as an assassin without being sensible. 10:21:12 PM Josie: Stella: You're a very sensible semideity. 10:21:51 PM Coil: You're still delirious. And you might just think that because you have some of my blood running through your veins. 10:23:14 PM Josie: Stella: I might. Aren't you glad? 10:23:38 PM Coil: Damn my partial vampire lineage. 10:27:12 PM Josie: Stella: Death the vampire. 10:28:57 PM Coil: I'm not death. I'm retired. 10:30:35 PM Josie: Stella: You'd do one more thing, for me, wouldn't you? 10:30:55 PM Coil: What's that? 10:31:31 PM Josie: Stella: You'd kill me, wouldn't you? Please? 10:31:51 PM Coil: ...what?! 10:35:06 PM Josie: Stella: Not now. Later. You have to promise me. 10:35:28 PM Coil: I'm not promising anything. 10:35:51 PM Josie: Stella: ... you're the only one. Althea... it would bother Irene. 10:36:20 PM Coil: Explain yourself. i'm not promising anything until I know the whole story. 10:37:11 PM Josie: Coil manages to bring her up to the next level without too much trouble. The address is still some distance away. 10:37:54 PM Josie: He could take the risk of ordering a cab, or else take the risk of stealing another car! 10:38:08 PM Coil: Coil will find a cab, then. 10:38:22 PM Josie: A cab can be ordered from his pad pretty easily. Those things are handy! 10:39:01 PM Josie: Stella: I didn't want to tell you, but now I have to. My telepathy is going to destroy my brain and I'll be left a vegetable. 10:39:23 PM Coil: ...when? 10:40:43 PM Josie: Stella: I don't know. It might be a few years or a few months. 10:40:59 PM Josie: Stella: I'll do it myself if I can, but I can't guarantee I'll have the opportunity. 10:41:08 PM Josie: Stella: ... if I wait too long... I won't. 10:43:39 PM Josie: Stella: I don't want to die, but I don't want to be... like that either. 10:43:50 PM Josie: Stella: This is so much easier to say than I thought it would be. 10:43:58 PM Coil: .... I can't blame you. 10:45:10 PM Josie: Stella: You don't have to say yes. ... just don't feel sorry for me. 10:45:29 PM Coil: ... I'll do it. 10:52:31 PM Josie: Stella: ... thanks. 10:52:36 PM Josie: ((Cake in fridge!)) 10:52:57 PM Coil: And I don't feel sorry for you. 10:54:43 PM Josie: A cab stops by. There is no driver, as is usual with cabs--they run automatically, by computer. 10:55:24 PM Coil: Coil ushers her in, cautiously, then sets the destination a few blocks away from the address. 10:56:19 PM Josie: Easily done. 10:56:39 PM Josie: Stella slips into the back. She's still moving fairly slowly, and she--and Coil--have lost a fair amount of blood. 10:58:18 PM Coil: Coil gets in beside her. 11:01:49 PM Josie: The taxi zips off! 11:05:00 PM Coil: Coil watches it warily, making sure it's going to the right place. 11:05:42 PM Josie: It is! 11:05:59 PM Josie: The taxi zooms! Far faster than a human could drive it without being splattered. 11:06:13 PM Josie: Stella: I wasn't talking about me before. 11:09:14 PM Coil: No? 11:11:46 PM Josie: Stella: I was talking about the person who killed me. 11:12:38 PM Coil: The one who made you what you are? I thought you volunteered. 11:16:33 PM Josie: Stella: They didn't say it would kill us. 11:16:43 PM Coil: Oh. 11:17:29 PM Josie: Stella: Although it won't. 11:17:43 PM Coil: ...well, now you're just trying to confuse me. 11:18:57 PM Josie: Stella: I'll be braindead, not dead. 11:19:06 PM Josie: Stella: They left that part out too. 11:19:18 PM Josie: The address is about half a block from where you're at now! 11:19:24 PM Josie: You can just walk over there. 11:19:49 PM Coil: Okay. We'll walk from here. ((What kind of neighborhood is it?)) 11:21:12 PM Josie: It's a posh neighborhood. 11:21:18 PM Josie: Very, very upper-crust. 11:21:29 PM Josie: And the address itself appears to be a *very* swanky hotel. 11:25:06 PM Coil: ...huh, very nice. Surprising. I thought he would send us to a haunted amusement park. 11:25:58 PM Josie: Stella: Why? 11:26:31 PM Coil: Well, Tiktok is the one that wanted to make me a weapon that shot explosive weasels, so. 11:26:58 PM Josie: Stella: ... I must have lost a lot of blood. 11:27:10 PM Josie: Stella: I think I just heard you say "shot explosive weasels." 11:27:22 PM Coil: I did. He's eccentric. 11:32:52 PM Josie: Stella: ... oh. Has the rest of this conversation been real? 11:33:09 PM Coil: It's all been real. 11:34:42 PM Josie: Stella: .... so you *are* Death. Ha. I thought so. 11:34:48 PM Josie: She pokes his chest with her index finger. 11:34:49 PM Coil: ... I am not. 11:34:53 PM Josie: Stella: That will teach you. 11:35:49 PM Coil: ...what will? 11:38:48 PM Josie: Stella: ... I'm not sure. 11:38:58 PM Coil: ... I'm not death. 11:41:15 PM Josie: Stella: You're a man. I don't even know your first name. 11:41:54 PM Coil: Hakan. 11:44:40 PM Josie: Stella: Hakan. 11:44:45 PM Josie: Coil heads into the hotel, I presume? 11:44:50 PM Coil: Yep. 11:46:16 PM Josie: He's already got a room reserved! And paid for. 11:46:46 PM Coil: ...huh. Well, the three of them go up there, then. 11:47:59 PM Josie: It's easy to get there! ... it's apparently the honeymoon suite. The porter tells you your champagne is already chilled and waiting for you, and eyebrow waggles horrendously. 11:48:20 PM Coil: .... Tiktok. 11:48:45 PM Coil: ...on the other hand, nice room. 11:49:39 PM Josie: It *is* nice. 11:49:42 PM Josie: Very luxurious. 11:50:07 PM Josie: There's a *chocolate* bar. Not a single bar of chocolate, mind, but next to the wet bar an enormous variety of chocolates. 11:50:17 PM Josie: Also various types of less innocent things, but let's not go there. 11:50:35 PM Coil: Hrm. 11:50:49 PM Josie: (All brand new and still in the packages. This is a *clean* hotel.) 11:52:16 PM Josie: Stella: I'm going to need clothes again. 11:53:17 PM Josie: ((Oh Scream Family, you so crazy.)) 11:54:03 PM Coil: ((Scream Family?)) 11:54:15 PM Coil: Well, I suppose those are all bloody. 11:54:21 PM Josie: ((Family upstairs with the screaming child, screaming baby and occasionally shouting parents.)) 11:54:52 PM Josie: Stella: Yes. I'll take them off; you can put them in the sink so they don't stain. 11:55:24 PM Coil: Coil nods, and grabs her a robe! 11:57:01 PM Josie: Stella toddles over to the sink, shedding her flowy robe thing on the way, and washes off the blood on her first, taking the robe gratefully. "Thank you." 12:01:05 AM Coil: Coil nods. "Of course. There's... a lot of candy. And other stuff." 12:01:34 AM Josie: She sits on the bed. "Bring me a glass of water and some candy? And come sit by me?" 12:02:01 AM Coil: Coil nods, setting Snowflake down on a couch and pouring two glasses of water. 12:02:26 AM Josie: Snowflake curls up and goes to sleep. 12:03:17 AM Josie: Stella takes her water and takes a sip or two of it, before lying back on the bed. 12:04:27 AM Coil: Coil hands her a truffle and sits down on the bed. 12:04:41 AM Josie: She nibbles it, smiling, and makes room for him. 12:05:02 AM Josie: Stella: When I said I wanted to go to bed with you, I didn't have this in mind. 12:05:36 AM Coil: I don't think you ever said that you wanted to go to bed with me. 12:05:47 AM Coil: Coil sets his gun down on the nightstand. 12:06:23 AM Josie: Stella: Didn't I? I meant to. 12:08:08 AM Coil: That's alright, it's been a busy day. 12:12:19 AM Josie: She pats the bed beside her. 12:13:02 AM Coil: Coil lays out beside her. 12:13:14 AM Josie: Stella: If we sleep we might dream again. 12:14:34 AM Coil: That doesn't sound so awful. 12:21:16 AM Josie: Stella: I'd like it. You missed all the best parts. 12:24:18 AM Coil: Coil smiles. 12:26:22 AM Josie: Stella: I was hoping to get the chance to try it while we were awake. But I don't think you want to hurt me. 12:27:42 AM Coil: I don't. I can wait. I'm pretty patient. 12:31:05 AM Coil: Besides, we're both missing a bit of blood. 12:31:30 AM Josie: Stella: I'm not. I never know how much time I'll have left. But we *are* missing a lot of blood. I have yours now. 12:31:56 AM Coil: Well, we can wait a night. 12:37:12 AM Josie: Stella: Or not. You never know what we might dream. 12:37:25 AM Coil: True. 12:40:33 AM Josie: She snuggles up to him a bit, and goes to sleep!